Unleash Your Powers
When you unleash your powers to overcome an obstacle, reshape your environment, or extend your senses, roll + Freak. On a hit, you do it. On a 7-9, mark a condition or the GM will tell you how the effect is unstable or temporary. Description Unleashing your powers is the move for doing something complicated, dangerous, and difcult with your powers. It is defnitely not the “use your powers” move—you’re probably using your abilities on nearly all of the basic moves. This move is for those situations when you do something intense with your powers, and we’re not sure how it’ll go, or if you can even pull it oﬀ. This distinction is crucial—just using your abilities isn’t unleashing them. Unleashing them means pushing them or using them in dangerous or difficult situations. Over the course of the game you’ll establish a baseline for each character that tells you when it feels like they’re unleashing and when they aren’t. And keep in mind, these characters are all young superheroes, getting the hang of their powers and what they can do—chances are, they unleash their powers and push the boundaries of what they can do more often than not. If you aren’t trying to overcome an obstacle, reshape your environment, or extend your senses, then you’re probably not unleashing your powers. That said, these categories are pretty open-ended. Overcoming an obstacle covers both ﬂying faster than the villainous Speed Demon to get to the artifact first and smashing through the sorcerous energy field Gehenna cast to keep you away from her sanctum. Reshaping your environment covers both bringing down one wall of the building so you can escape and using your magnetic powers to trap the villain inside a cage of steel. Extending your senses covers both extending your telepathy into someone’s mind and using your supervision to see halfway across the city. Unleash your powers is a bit of an overarching move. Always see if another move fits better and more specifically than unleash your powers before using this move—it’s really here for situations where the other moves don’t ft. If the characters are just using their regular abilities to solve a problem— running from a threat with no special powers, for example, or trying to drive a car into an enemy—then it’s not unleashing your powers. The GM just says what happens based on the fiction. If you want to try to take control over what happens, use your powers to solve problems! Options On a hit, you do it means that as long as you roll 7 or higher, you do the thing you set out to do, no matter what. But on a 7-9, you have to choose to either mark a condition (of your choice, not the GM’s), or let the GM tell you how your eﬀect is unstable or temporary. Temporary is pretty self-explanatory—it puts a time pressure on the eﬀect, and it could be anything from, “You’ve wrapped the villain in a metal cage, but he’s gonna break out soon, you’ve only bought yourself a bit of time,” to “You’ve managed to lift up the debris of the collapsed building with your gravity powers, but you can only hold it up for a bit longer.” Unstable is about unintended additional consequences, often dangerous to you or others. Unstable eﬀects never take away from the core success of the roll—you still did whatever you intended to do. But they add an additional element that complicates the situation: collateral damage, unintended consequence, or worse. The GM might even make you roll to take a powerful blow as a result of an unstable eﬀect Category:Basic move